Encerrados, bajo nuestro amor
by Maiitaah
Summary: Fic dedicado a Shin-chan (ShionKishimoto) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!
**Encerrados, bajo nuestro amor**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado Shion-chan, este Fic es para ti, MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT y mi primera historia dentro de esta pagina!

Y este fic es con tu OC,Chitose y…..¡SHINYA!...Y también hay…¡LEMON!, y un poco de uno de mis OC's, Michiru y con su pareja, Guren.

Y ahora, a empezar la historia.

 **Los Personajes de Owari no Seraph, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takaya Kagami.**

 **POV CHITOSE**

Voy caminando por los pasillos del edificio del Ejercito Imperial Demoniaco Japonés, pasado mañana será mi cumpleaños, si, me estoy volviendo vieja, cumpliré 24 años.

Ah, mi nombres es Chitose Tetsurou, soy teniente, mis cabellos son rubios platinados, largos, hasta mi busto, cosa que no tengo mucho, pero soy un poco alta, mis ojos son grises con destellos lilas y mi piel blanca. Voy con el típico uniforme femenino, con las medias hasta los muslos y mis armas son dos katanas, me gusta divertirme, soy alguien un poco rebelde y de carácter fuerte. Tengo pocos amigos, entre ellos…

-Buenos días, Chitose- Dijo una voz dulce y amable.

-Michi-chan, buenos días- Respondí con una sonrisa a la chica.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, Michiru Aoyama, tenemos la misma edad, es una gran teniente. Su cabello es castaño claro, largo hasta la cintura, pero siempre lo tiene tomado, su piel es blanca y ojos azules como el mar, debo admitirlo, su cuerpo me daba un poco de celos, ella tiene tributos muy desarrollados, pero es baja. También lleva el uniforme, pero con las medias tapándoles las piernas por completo. Es una chica muy amable, maternal y sumisa. La conocí cuando yo tenía 5 años, yo no tenía amigos, yo era temida por todos, excepto por ella, ella es como mi hermana menor. Además de que es muy popular con los hombres, digamos que cuando tengo oportunidad le saco fotos y se las vendo a nuestros camaradas masculinos, pero ella no esta disponible, ya verán mas adelante quien es su pareja.

-¿Te diriges a la cafetería?- Me pregunto mi mejor amiga

-Sí, a decir verdad, tengo un hambre de lobos- Dije y de repente se escucha un rugido fuerte de mi estomago causándome vergüenza y haciendo reír un poco a Michi.

-A propósito- Dejo de reír ella- Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños-

\- Sí, no me lo recuerdes, siento que mientras mas crezco, mas arrugas tengo- Dijo en tono chistoso, causando gracia en mi amiga

-Pero, el crecer es algo muy bueno, mi Mamá decía que mientras uno mas vive y experimenta, más sabio eres- Dijo la peli castaña con mucha admiración

-Yo creo que mientras mas cumpleaños Michi-chan, siento que mas joven eres- Dije mirando con una gran sonrisa amiga

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?- Dijo mi adorable amiga con un rubor, y con la mirada hacia abajo por la vergüenza, así que aprovecho de sacarle rápido una foto

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto ella nerviosamente, al parecer se percató

-Nada, solo fue tu imaginación- Dijo un poco nerviosa- Bueno, démonos prisa- Entonces ambas nos dirigimos a la cafetería a comer

Después de unos minutos, ya nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, yo decidí tomar un café con unas tostadas untadas en mantequilla, y mi amiga un te sabor manzana con un trozo de pastel de fresa, ambas disfrutábamos de nuestros desayuno, hablando de cosas triviales, del enemigo, o cosas típicas de las que habla una chica, hasta que de repente alguien se acerca lentamente a mi amiga, cierto hombre que no me agrada, pero tampoco lo odio, cuando ya estaba cerca de mi amiga, la abrazo tiernamente por detrás asustando un poco a mi mejor amiga, y poniendo sus labios cerca de ella

-Buenos días, mi querida Michiru- Dijo suavemente y de manera seductora, obviamente lo hacia para molestarme

-Guren, buenos días- Dijo ella con un rubor y una pequeña sonrisa

Sí, así es, el novio de mi amiga, es Guren Ichinose, nos conocimos desde los 13 años, en ese momento, ella y Guren se hicieron amigos muy íntimos, pero en esa época el, estaba con otra chica, una que no me agradaba para nada, porque maltrataba a mi mejor amiga, obviamente ella le tenia envidia por la relación de el y Michi, pero después de ciertas circunstancias ella ya no esta, por lo menos, no físicamente, pero se encuentra en la espada de Ichinose, y después de un largo tiempo, Guren confeso sus sentimientos a mi amiga, y ella le correspondía desde los 14 años, al principio pensaba que estaba con mi querida amiga por soledad, pero en realidad demostró amarla, lo que no me cabe en la cabeza como es que alguien suave y amigable como Michiru se enamoro de un gruñón e intolerante, pero lo amaba porque siempre con ella era amable, a diferencia de Sayuri, Shigure y Mito que las seguían como locas y eso le incomodaba, con ella siempre le gustaba tenerla a su lado, y en los campos de batalla cuando mi amiga estaba distraída y un vampiro la ataca la mayoría de las veces el corre a protegerla, además de que Goshi trata de hacerle atrevimientos a ella, Guren lo amenaza o le da un zape en su cabeza. Digamos que nuestra relación es amistad-odio, ¿Por qué? Porque soy muy sobreproctectora con ella, y como ese idiota lo sabe, hay veces que me molesta como ahora.

-Oh, pastel de fresa, dedo admitir que no me gusta mucho lo dulce, pero…- Con su dedo índice saca un poco de crema, lo pone en la pequeña nariz de mi amiga, cosa que hace que se me ponga un tic en mi ojo derecho, y de repente… con su lengas lame la nariz de mi amiga, haciéndome sacar un aura maligna de ira- cuando esta combinada con tu piel sabe exquisito- Dijo mirando fijamente a mi amiga seductoramente sacándole un tremendo rubor, luego el mira hacia donde estoy- ¡Oh! Chitose, no sabia que estabas aquí- Dijo haciendo hinchar mi frente con una vena de rabia, obviamente se hacia el tonto

-Hola…Guren…al parecer desde la mañana eres alguien "amigable"- Dije mirándole con una sonrisa torcida- Dime… ¿Esas cosas se las hacías a esa arpía?- Sabía que ese era su punto debil

-Yo conozca a ninguna arpía- Dijo, ahora el estaba en mi mismo estado y de repnet nuestras mirada salía un rayo

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, no hay porque mirarse de ese modo- Dijo Michi tratando de detener esta pelea de miradas

-Sí, ella tiene toda la razón- Dijo una vez que odiaba, no, una persona que odio

-Shinya Hiiragi- Dijo en voz baja, para mirar a ese "sonrisa de idiota", ¿Qué acaso no hacia otras cosa que no era sonreír?

A decir verdad, una de las cosas que mas odio es a la Familia Hiiragi, son personas que se creen superior a todo, engreídos y arrogantes, los que odiaba mas eran a la cabeza, Tenri, el fue la causa de todo lo que sufrió Guren cuando era joven, además siempre traba de convencer a mi amiga para casarse con su hijo mayor, Kureto, o mejor dicho "Señor Cejas", hay que admitirlo, sus cejas son extrañas, con Seishiro no tengo nada que decir, no hablamos, Mahiru, ella era la ex novia de Guren, ella era un arpía por completo, una vez trato de matar a Michi, pero Guren la protegió, con Shinoa, creo que era la única con quien me llevaba bien… Pero Shinya, no me agradaba en nada, hubo muchas veces que en la escuela trato de coquetearme, pero era el prometido de la bruja, además de que se la pasa molestarme, pero yo lo ignoraba.

-Buenos días, Chito-chan- Cuanto odiaba ese sobrenombre, ni siquiera tiene el derecho de llamarme así- Oye, vamos respóndeme- Dijo el todavía con esa sonrisa linda… Un momento, dije ¿Linda?, ¿Qué estas pensando Chitose Tetsurou?... No dejare que consiga lo que quiera

-Primero…-Dije parándome de mi asiento- Para ti es Tetsurou, segundo…-Le dirigí una miradda de muy pocos amigos- No creas que por ser un Hiiragi, me puedas tratar como si fuera tu amiga- Entonces me encamino hacia la salida, todo mi buen desayuno fue arruinado con su entupida presencia.

-¡Espera!-Grito el, pero yo ni siquiera me detuve ni me mire hacia atrás.

 **POV SHINYA**

-¡Espera!- Grite hacia ella, pero no conseguí nada, solo lo único que se quedaron viendo mis ojos fue su espalda… Ese cuerpo que se iba.

¿Por qué… por que ella me odia? Es verdad, ella odiaba a mi familia, y yo pertenecía e ella, y es cierto que mi familia son muy desagradables, Mahiru maltrataba a Michiru y Kureto a Guren, mi Padre odiaba a Guren por ser de menor rango y quería a Michiru por ser de mismos rangos, y haría todo lo posible para que la mejor amiga de Chitose dejara a Guren para casarse con Kureto. Pero yo… no soy igual… Yo soy diferente.

Desde la primera vez que la conocí, su carácter fuerte, rebelde, pero divertida… Ese cabello rubio platino que danza con el viento en el campo de batalla, esos ojos grises que miran decidida son como dos fuertes muros, ese cuerpo que siempre quise abrazar, tocar y a la vez… hacerla mía, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y conocer su interior. Yo…la deseaba

POV MICHIRU

¿En verdad Chitose odiaba mucho a Shinya? Debo admitir que tampoco me agrada mucho el clan Hiiragi. El señor Tenri, siempre odio a Guren y me trata de convencer de que me case con Kureto. Mientras que el, me da un poco de terror, una vez cuando todavía éramos unos jóvenes de 16 años, el me pidió que tratara de separar a Guren y Mahiru y lo seduciera para alejarlo de ella, pero yo me negué a hacerlo, y hasta incluso trato de matarme por desobedecer sus ordenes, pero Guren, Chitose, Shinya y los demás me salvaron, y extrañamente Mahiru también. Ella siempre me odio, siempre me amenazaba, me decía cosas hirientes, pero lo que mas me daba miedo era su mirada, siempre me miraba con rencor que hacia mi medula espinal le diera un tremendo escalofrío, y cuando su demonio la poseyó trato de asesinarme, pero Guren me salvo. Con Seishiro, solo no le agradaba porque siempre me decía que no solo porque nuestras familias estén en la misma posición puedo desobedecer sus ordenes, y con Shinoa me llevo bien, es alguien tierna aunque Guren diga todo lo contrario. Y Shinya es alguien bueno, puede ser despreocupado y un poco molestoso, pero es una buena persona, el me ayudo cuando yo no sabía si aceptar la confesión que me hizo Guren, además desde siempre he tenido una sospecha de algo…

De que a Shinya… ama a Chitose… ¿Por qué se preguntan?

Porque cuando coqueteaba con otras chicas era para sacarle celos a mi amiga, la molestaba porque de seguro le gustaba verle su personalidad segura y desafiante, además hubo un millón de veces en que trataba de tocarla, pero obviamente no lo conseguía, además muchas veces conversábamos y sacaba a hablar de ella, que Chitose es tan linda, que le encantaba su personalidad y que jamás había conocido a una chica igual que ella. Pero obviamente sus posibilidades de que tengan algo, son muy bajos, me pregunto, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? Ya que ha decir verdad siempre he pensado que se ven muy bien juntos.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Guren mientras me atraía con su brazo hacia cu cuerpo y mirándome con curiosidad

-Es que…yo…- Le dije un poco insegura, pero si tenía que ayudar a Shinya a confesar sus sentimientos necesitaba de un poco de ayuda- Pienso que a Shinya esta enamorado de Chitose, pero no se como lograra decirle sus sentimientos o que ella los acepte- Dije un poco desanimada.

-A decir verdad, siempre he pensado lo mismo, pero, es verdad, será difícil que tu amiga acepte sus sentimientos- Esa respuesta, hizo que me desilusionara- Pero…- Dijo Guren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso significa que tiene una idea

-¿Tienes algún plan?- Pregunte con la curiosidad de un niño, entonces mirándome se me acerco a mi oreja y me empezó a susurrar lo que tenia planeado, y cuando me lo dijo todo, quede sorprendida, ¿Funcionaria?- ¿Estas seguro?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Por supuesto- Dijo guiñándome el ojo, demostrando que confiara en el.

-Esta bien- Dije sonriéndole

Muy bien, mañana comenzara nuestro plan, "Operación Amor de Shinya y Chitose".

Al otro día a las 21:30 hrs

 **POV CHITOSE**

Algo le pasa a Michi, ¿Por qué? Pues desde la mañana ha estado nerviosa, y distraída, habrá pasado algo malo, ¿Tal vez este resfriada?...O ¿Ese maldito de Tenri de nuevo haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y ahora mi amiga esta confundida por Guren y Kureto? No, no puede ser…¡NO! ¡GUREN LE QUITO SU INOCENCIA!...No, no,no,no,no… Trata de calmarte, ese idota no haría nada contra mi pequeña angelito, no mientras yo viva.

Pero ahora vamos caminando por los pasillos, ella me dijo que tenia que llevarme a una parte para algo especial, que raro, y eso que mi cumpleaños es mañana, tal vez será un regalo adelantado, solo se, que en la tarde se me acerco y me lo dijo, pero…¿A dónde rayos me llevara? ¿Y de que se tratara?

No habíamos tardado tanto en llegar al lugar.

-Aquí es-Dijo ella

Entonces abrió la puerta, era una habitación, parecía un poco de matrimonio, me pregunto porque me habrá traído a este lugar, pase, pero había algo raro, cuando ya había llegado ya al centro, me di la vuelta y vi a mi amiga con cara un poco de angustia.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella, cerrando la puerta con llave

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Exclame yo y fui corriendo a la puerta empecé a golpear- ¡Michi! ¡Ábreme!- Le grite a mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué, por que ella hizo esto? A menos de que… ¡GUREN Y ELLA VAN A HACER EL ACTO Y POR ESO ME ENCERRO! ¿Pero que tonterías pienso? Si fuera así, me lo hubiera dicho, seguí golpeando cuando de repente escuche un ruido que hizo que me diera escalofríos, a pesar de estar la luz encendida, era de noche… ¿Y si era un fantasma y quería devorar mi alma? Entonces mirando hacia todos lados, lo escuhe de nuevo, me empiezo a acercar al lugar de donde provino, que era bajo la cama, y de repente una figura se empieza a rastrear fuera de esta…Empecé a temblar, maldita sea, justo que no tengo mis armas aparece una monstruosidad…La figura tenia forma humana, por el cuerpo, parece hombre y su cabello es platinado y corto…Un momento, platinado y corto, pero si ese cabello es de…

-¿Shinya?- Pregunte sin pensarlo.

-¿Eh? Chitose- Dijo mirándome con sorpresa-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto sobandose la cabeza, ¿Le habrán golpeado?

 **POV SHINYA**

¿Qué es lo que me paso? ¿Dónde me encuentro?

Esas son las preguntas que me rondaron en la cabeza adolorida, lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba con Guren tomándonos unos vasos con bebidas, al primer sorbo que doy me da sueño y entonces me desmayo, acaso Guren la habrá hechado algo a mi bebida.

Entonces empiezo a abrir mis ojos, aun me duele un poco la cabeza. Cuando mis ojos veían perfectamente, lo único que estaba frente a mis ojos, fue una abertura y un poco de luz… En serio… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Cuando levanto mi cabeza, me golpeo con algo, lo admito, dolió un poco, entonces trato de divisar donde me encuentro, además de la luz y el poco espacio, hay cuatro pilares, no, son patas, esto es… ¿Una cama? ¿Acaso Guren me puso aquí?... Será mejor que salga de aquí, y tratas de resolver este asunto después.

Empiezo a arrastrarme con cuidado para no volver a golpearme, pero… Me vuelvo a golpear un poco más fuerte, haciendo que salga un quejido de dolor, y cuando porfin salgo, escuche una voz muy conocida.

-¿Shinya?- Levante la cabeza para mirar a la dueña de eaa voz y la mire con sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Chitose-Ella al igual que yo estaba sorprendida y me sobe un poco la cabeza, todavía me dolia el golpe que me di-

 **POV CHITOSE**

Este día no puede ser peor. Primero, mi amiga me encierra, y ahora estoy junto al chico que mas odio, y lo peor… Encerrados en la misma habitación, me pregunto si Michi sabia de esto, aunque estoy demasiado sorprendida para ahora mismo odia a Shinya, así que solo respondí su pregunta.

-Estamos encerrados en una habitación que parece para un matrimonio para pasar una luna de miel- Dije simplemente

-Ah, ya- Entonces después de que salio por completo de la cama, se levanto, aun sobandose la cabeza

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Y porque estabas bajo la cama?- Pregunte insconsciemtemente

-No lose… Lu único que recuerdo es que estaba con Guren bebiendo y de repente con tan solo dar un sorbo de mi vaso me desmayo, al parecer le puso algo- Me respondió un poco sorprendido, a parecer no se esperaba que le preguntaría eso.

Un momento… Guren le hizo esto… Entonces eso quiere decir que… Corro rápidamente hasta la puerta y empiezo a golpear como si vida dependiera de ello.

-¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Grite eufórica y sentí unos pasos detrás de mi.

-¡Oye,oye! Tranquilo- Me dijo Shinya para sostener mis muñecas- Si sigues golpeando así, te vas a lastimar-

-¡A mi que me importa! ¡Tengo que evitar a toda costa que mi niña le roben la pureza!- Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero el era mas fuerte que yo

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- Me pregunto confundido y un poco enojado, eran las pocas veces en que el estaba en ese modo.

-¡¿Qué acaso no ves?! ¡Ese idiota de Guren y Michi van a entregarse en cuerpo! ¡Y yo no permitiré eso! ¡No hasta que se casen!- Grite enojada

-¡Oye, tranquilízate! ¡Ellos se aman, pero saben todavía que en la condiciones que están, no se casaran- Me grito y su agarre empezó a ser mas fuerte

-¡Suéltame!- Le grite y trataba de pisarlo, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vanos.

-¡Primero, tranquilízate!- Me grito, y haciéndome voltear para que lo mirara, ¿En serio? ¿Quién se cree este idiota para tratarme así?

-¡Tu no me das ordenes, Hiiragi!- Le di mi mirada retadora y peleando contra el.

-¡Te ordeno a que te tranquilizes, Tetsurou! ¡Maldita sea!- El me grio te una forma inesperada que hizo que mi ira se calmara y lo mirara de forma sorprendida.

No se que me paso, queda estática, jamás había visto a este idiota gritar, ese lado es igual a la de "Señor Cejas", lo sabía el es 100% Hiiragi, pero, a pesar de que muchas veces Kureto me ha gritado, no muestro miedo ni sumisión, pero… que Shinya me grite… ¿Por qué le obedecí?... No lo entiendo y eso me enfada.

Cuando ambos ya nos tranquilizamos, el me soltó, yo solo chasquee la lengua enfandada y lo aparte de mi camino y me senté en la cama. Después de unos segundos el también lo hizo y se sentó a mi lado, pero no cerca ni lejos de mi. El tiempo paso volando, me pregunto cuantos minutos hemos estado aquí encerrados, deben ser mas o menos 23:00 hrs, estoy un poco cansada, pero no quiero dormir y menos con el cerca. No hemos hablado y ni siquiera nos hemos mirado, y por algún motivo lo ojee. Debo admitirlo, Shinya es un hombre guapo, un ikemen* como dicen sus "Fans". Ese cabello platinado, muy fino, de seguro lo cuida muy bien, esos hermosos ojos azules, cuando sonríe es sentir la calidez del sol. Un momento… ¿Qué es estoy pensando? Yo lo odio… Pero, ¿Qué pasa que… mi corazón late con fuerza? Yo siempre le grito y lo trato mal, pero en verdad, hay veces que me siento inferior a el, y a veces admiro su carácter amistoso, durante la escuela, el estuvo rodeado de amigos, yo por lo contrario, era temida por casi todos, menos por Michi, Guren, Jujo, Hanayori, Yukimi y Goshi. Yo siento que es inalcanzable. ¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Por qué ahora me duele el corazón? Y… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? De mis ojos salían lagrimas, no era común en mi, siempre guardaba mis sentimientos, hasta se los oculto a mi mejor amiga. No entiendo. Acaso… ¿Estoy enamorada de este idiota… pero se que el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo? Después de todo, Mahiru, era su prometida, y haciendo, muchas diferencias entre ella y yo, son demasiadas. Mahiru era hermosa, de cuerpo esbelto, inteligente y popular. Yo soy fea, un cuerpo para nada perfecto, mis notas eras promedias y era temida por todos. Yo… jamás tendría posibilidades de ser su novia.

Sin darme cuenta, sentí como una mano me tomo de la barbilla y giro mis rostro al lado derecho para mirar a su dueño, que no era nada mas, ni nada menos, que Shinya que tenia una mirada triste, que lo hacia mas hermoso de lo que era.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto dulcemente y suavemente con esa preciosa voz suya. Maldición, ¿No puede ser mas hermoso?

-Sí… No es nada- Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero el no lo permitió, y lentamente me envolvió entre sus brazos, haciendo que me quedara fuertemente quieta y sorprenda.

-Si es por como te grite… Perdóname- Me susurro en mi oído, haciendo que mi medula espinal le diera un pequeña escalofrío

-¿Por…que?- De mi garganta salio un pequeño hilillo de voz, pero al parecer el lo noto, y se separo sin soltarme

-¿Qué has dicho?- Me pregunto directamente a los, y como si fuera un volcán, poco a poco mi enojo, se transformo en una tremenda ira, y me zafe fuertemente de sus brazos, y mirándole como si de mis ojos salieran llamas de furia.

-¡¿PORQUE ERES AMABLE CONMIGO?!- Grite con todas mis energías, como si un demonio me hubiera poseído- ¡SIEMPRE ME TRATAS BIEN, ERES GENTIL… PERO AUN ASÍ… YO SIEMPRE TE TRATO PÉSIMO! ¡¿O ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI COMO SIEMPRE HACES?!- El solo me miraba sorprendido- ¡SE QUE NO SOY HERMOSA Y TAMPOCO INTELIGENTE, SE QUE SOY TERRORÍFICA Y DE CARÁCTER VIOLENTO Y TAMBIÉN- -

No pude seguir gritándole, porque mis labios fueron sellados… por un beso, un beso de el… de Shinya, del hombre mas guapo…el, me estaba…¡BESANDO!. Yo solo que me quede estática, todos mis músculos estaban tensados, además de que el me estaba abrazando fuertemente. Sus labios eran muy suaves y exquisitos como frutilla, además era un beso suave y transmitía cariño y ternura. Después de unos segundos que fueron ternos para mi, el separo de mi boca, y mirándome seriamente.

-¡Yo jamas me burlaría de ti!- Me dijo en tono serio, para luego volver a abrazarme fuertemente- ¡Y jamas vuelvas a menospreciarte!

-Shinya…- Dije sin entender que paso, entonces le pregunte- ¿Por qué… me besaste?- Entonces el mi mira directamente a los ojos con firmeza.

-¡Por que me gustas, Tetsurou Chitose!- Y con unja sonrisa- No, es gustar, ¡Yo… Te Amo!

Un momento… ¿Escuche bien?... Shinya Hiiragi… me…ama…¡¿ME AMA?!. No, no,no,no… Es imposible, alguien como el, un hombre guapo y que parece un príncipe, no puede amar a una mujer horrible y que es como una cavernícola, el necesita de alguien hermosa y que sea comparada con una diosa, entonces alejándome de el y mirándolo directamente con seriedad a los ojos.

-¡No,Shinya! Tu no puedes amarme- Le dije con mucha tristeza- Yo no estoy a tu altura, mas bien, no soy tu chica ideal, yo no soy como Mahiru, ella era hermosa, si nos comparáramos, ella seria una joya y yo una piedra y- - Iba a seguir hablando cuando el me interrumpió con una voz seria.

-¿Y porque querría a Mahiru como mi esposa?- Me pregunto, pero puse cara de mucha obviedad, ella era su prometida.

-Por que te ibas a casar con ella, así que…- Mire hacia, sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, ¿Acaso estoy avergonzada por mis propias palabras?

-Es verdad, ella y yo estábamos comprometidos, pero…- ¿Pero?- Fue porque mi padre me obligo- ¿Eh?- Es verdad, que le tenia cariño, pero no la amaba, además… - Se pone una mano en la nuca y mirando hacia el otro lado con una mirada un poco triste- Ella lamentablemente amaba a Guren, y yo también amo a alguien- Y entonces acercándose a mi, toma entre sus manos mi rostro y apoyando su frente en la mía, me sonríe tiernamente- Y esa eres tu. Tu no eres fea, eres alguien bella, y no solo por fuera, sino por dentro, tu carácter fuerte, decidido y audaz te hacen ver una guerrera, una guerrera hermosa, e incluso mas que Juana de Arco.

Es la primera vez… en que un hombre me dice cosas tan hermosas, y más si es el hombre que me gusta, no...Yo a el…

-Lo amo- Dije en voz, al parecer el escuchó lo que dije, porque sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

-¿Qué…es…lo que… has dicho?- Me pregunto, el quería escuchar, el quería confirmar que las palabras que dije no eran un sueño para el, entonces armándome de valor, cerrando los ojos por un momento, digo las palabras de amor mágicas y hermosas para una persona.

-Te amo, Shinya Hiiragi, siempre lo he hecho- Dije sonriendo transmitiendo los sentimientos de mi corazón.

Y como un impulso de parte de el, el me besa, y yo correspondo a el, con mis manos acaricio su espalda, nuestras lenguas danzaban, pero de repente el, me empuja hacia atrás, el quedando encima de mí, y yo lo miro un poco asustada y exclamo.

-¡Shinya! ¡¿Pero qué?!-

-¿Sabes? Ayer me di cuenta de que, no solo te amo…-Dejo tomando uno de los mechones de mi cabello y llevándoselo a sus labios los besa y me mira de manera seductora- También deseo hacerte mía- Y entonces aparta un poco mi cabello y posa sus labios en mi cuello, para luego sentir como succiona suavemente mi piel, haciendo que me estremezca.

-Sh-Shin-ya…- Logro articular, mi cuerpo siento un tremendo placer, al sentir la suavidad de sus labios, hacían que me mi cuerpo se volviera loco, entonces el se levanta un poco y empieza a quitarse lentamente la parte arriba de su uniforme revelando su torso, no era musculoso, pero tampoco muy delgado, su piel es muy blanca, Dios Mio, siento que mi corazón late demasiado rápido, entonces el de nuevo se posa encima mío.

-Esto es solo tuyo- Dijo levantando mi mano y haciendo que tocara ese pecho tan suave.

-Entonces, si tu eres mío, yo también soy tuya- Dije suavemente en su oreja para jugar con ella, mordisqueando y lamiendo haciendo que el se estremezca

-Chitose- Entonces me besa de nuevo y empieza a sacarme mi uniforme con delicadeza pero a la vez rápido, dejándome solo en ropa interior, dejando a la vista mi sostén deportivo negro y mis bragas del mismo color- Te amo- Dijo para bajar sus manos a mis glúteos apretándolos suavemente y entonces sin darme cuenta mi sostén había dejado de cubrir mi pecho- En verdad, eres hermosa- Dijo acariciando desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura, entonces acerca sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones y roza sus labios, haciendo que me estremezca

-¡Ah, Shinya!- Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis mejillas ardían por la vergüenza y sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo se calentaba violentamente, de repnte Shinya me mira con lujuria profunda.

-Yo, ya no puedo mas- Dijo para sacarse rápidamente sus pantalones, y luego sus boxers gris con blanco y mostrando su intimidad

-Shinya…- Gemí su nombre, debo admitirlo estaba asustada, era mi primera vez, pero el lo noto porque se inclino hacia mi, y se acerca a mi oreja mientras me quita lentamente mis bragas

-No tengas miedo, jamás haría algo para lastimarte o hacerte llorar- Y ya completamente desnuda acaricia mi parte baja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi espina dorsal, para luego rozar su virilidad contra mi entrada- Confía en mí- Dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo… si confío…en ti- Dije suavemente, entonces, el entrelaza nuestros dedos, podía sentitr como su alma se conectaba a la mía y entonces lo siento dentro de mi, de mis boca salían gemidos de dolor, me dolía, pero solo un poco. Entonces empieza a moverse dentro de mi, al principio fueron suaves y lentas estocadas, y los ruidos que salían de mi boca eran muy suaves, pero luego sus movimientos fueron mas rápidas, y el volumen de mis gemidos eran muy altos- ¡Shinya!- Grite su nombre.

-¡Chitose!- El dijo el mío, sentía sus estocadas tocando el punto del placer, sentía mi espalda arquease al sentirlo allí- Chitose…voy a…- Yo entendí su mensaje

-Sí, hazlo…- Dije mirándole a sus ojos, y entonces ambos llegamos al orgasmo, y sentí como su líquido me llenaba.

Ambos jadeamos por el cansancio, y nuestros ojos se miraban entre si, después de algunos segundos que fueron eternos para mi, Shinya salio de mi, y tapa nuestros cuerpos desnudos por la suave sabana de la cama, yo me abrazo a el, y el corresponde gustosamente, me acurruco en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos y de corazón, eran suaves y calidos, y entonces suavemente le digo.

-Te amo- Para luego cerrar mis ojos

 **POV SHINYA**

Me pregunto si esto es un sueño, no, no lo es. Es la realidad, la más hermosa. Entre mis brazos esta a la chica que mas amo, durmiendo placidamente entre mis brazos, se ve muy adorable. ¿Me pregunto que hora es? Miro un reloj que estaba allí, son las 23:59, muy pronto, entonces contando 60 segundos en mi cabeza, apoyo mis labios en su cabeza, y al terminar de contar, le digo a mi amada

-Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor- Entonces beso su cabeza y cierro mis ojos.

 **POV CHITOSE**

Abro lentamente mis ojos, me preguntaba en donde estoy, pero veo a la persona con quien duermo, y allí estaba el, mi amado Shinya, nada fue un sueño, y estoy feliz de que no sea así. Entonces el abre sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos, y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Shin- Le dije yo.

-Buenos días, Chito, mi hermosa cumpleañera- El me respondió con ternura.

Es verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y el mayor regalo que recibí, fue el. El haberle conocido, el estar con el y que el es mi primera vez. Soy muy feliz.

-Deberíamos levantarnos- Dijo Shinya, entonces ambos nos incorporamos en la cama, y ambos miramos en lo que había a los pies de esta, era ropa y una nota, entonces me acerco, tomo el papel entre mis manos, y se lo enseño a el también, decía lo siguiente:

 _"Feliz Cumpleaños Chitose, en el comedor se esta esperando con una gran sorpresa"_

 _Atte: Michi y Guren_

 _P.D 1: Perdón si te encerré, pero fue idea de Guren._

 _P.D 2: Espero que hayan tenido una gran noche de pasión, par de tortolos._

Ambos nos reímos con la primera posdata, era obviamente de Michiru, le segundo hizo que Shinya se sonrojara y yo bufe molesta, era la de ese entupido de Guren, ya me las pagara después.

Ambos nos levantamos, nos vestimos con la ropa que nos dejaron, y ambos salimos de ahí. Caminando hacia el comedor, juntos, su brazo me rodeaba mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias, Shin- Dije sonriendo, y el me mira un poco sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunta.

-Por que hiciste mi vida maravillosa, y por eso ahora estoy muy contenta- Le respondí.

\- Mas bien, soy yo el que debo agradecerte- Y entonces yo le miro- Porque mis dias son geniales cuando estoy contigo, además al fin puede decirte lo que siento, siempre pensaba que moriría antes de decírtelos- Dijo mostrando de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa.

\- Ya nada podría arruinar este día- O pensaba…

Entonces llegamos a nuestro destino, y al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con una escena, que me dejo atónita… En el sofá, estaba el demonio Guren, encima de mi amiga, con el hombro desnudo, y sus labios devorando su cuello, y ella con su rostro avergonzado, Shinya quedo igual de atónito que yo, pero de repente siento mi sangre hervir y de mi cuerpo sale un aura terrorífica.

-Chitose, por favor no…- Dijo la suave voz de Michi.

-¡GUREN ICHINOSE TE VOY A MATAR!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo temblar el suelo.

POV MICHIRU

-¡Deja que haga su vida como quiere! ¡Complejo de Hermanita!- Grito mi novio lanzándole unos platos a Chitose.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que le deje hacer su vida con un pervertido como tu?! ¿¡Y como que complejo de hermanita?!- Grito ella enfurecida mientras le lanzaba los tenedores.

Mientras Shinya y yo estábamos debajo de la mesa, cubriéndonos de aquella pelea, todo lo preparada por Guren y por mí, ahora es un desastre.

-Michiru-chan… ¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza?- Me pregunto Shinya asustado, al igual que yo.

\- Sí, no es una mala idea- Respondí.

Y aquí termina.

¡PERDONA!. Se que debí haber terminado hace tiempo, pero los estudios me tienen ocupada, en verdad cuanto lo siento. Y la edad de Chitose decidí 24, ya que quería que tuvieran la misma edad. Y tampoco use la imagen porque no me salía.

Espero que te haya gustado y… ¡Un Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado! Nos leemos

 _ **Ikemen:**_ es la palabra con la que las mujeres japonesas se refieren a un hombre con una cara muy atractiva pero además debe tener una personalidad de un caballero.


End file.
